User talk:Rod12/Archive 5
Issues I've only actually read/own Agent Orange. So I could possibly do the "back up story"... if you can explain what you mean by that exactly. Also gonna add the comic book writer and artist templates on X-Men. They might as well have the same template really as they are so similar. - Doomlurker 19:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) green lantern editing project hey! sorry, i forgot to let you know that i went out of town for the last couple days. i kinda buisy right now and dont have time to write a full synopsis or anything, but i will try my best to get the lois lane issue done later. and my summer is going pretty good. ive been going alot of places and stuff which is why i havent been on much. right now i have to baby sit my siblings wich is why i cant be here for an exremely long time.how is your summer? and by the way, i saw transformers 3 tuesday, and although i agree with you that i dont like michael bay, the movie was still very good. he did ruine some of the new characters though because of his new"vision" for them. and as for your question about the green lantern site. i would really like to, but because ive been so buisy with everything, i dont think i can right now. mainly because Flashpoint is so big right now, ive been to busy with it to do anything else. and thank you for pitching in on the synopsises its been a very big help. so heres my plan. when flashpoint ends, every singlte DC title will be starting back at one with a new volume. so, when flashpoint ends, and i will mostly be working on the following issues-- The Flash (Volume 4), Batman: Dark Knight (Volume 2) and , Nightwing (Volume 2) in case Doomlurker needs someone for that later. so i think one more wouldnt hur, and im going to start getting Green Lantern (Volume 4). so to sum it all up, i'll be happy to do Green Lantern {Volume 4) after flashpoint ends. See ya! -- Sonic DC Network I think Booster and Beetle are the most deserving out of your list. Are you thinking of a combined wiki like Hawkman/Hawkgirl rather than individual ones for them? - Doomlurker 22:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sempur Fi Oh, yeah. I was working on that but I was interrupted. I figured some is better than nothing so just posted what I had so far. I'll see if I can do the back-up. When I get my laptop back I'll definitely be able to do it. Sorry it took me so long to get back to you, my computer was absolutely destroyed and I'm still waiting for the repairs to be finished. Luckily I still have my iPhone. I can't wait to find out what happens when The Doctor returns. Btw, I'd like to take this opportunity to say how great an admin you are. I recently went over to the Spider-Man Wiki and it is absolutely shameful the way it's become. Just look at the page about Spidey himself, there is NOTHING there. And I recently fixed a page and the admin told me to remove ALL the references because he thought they were unnecessary, honestly WTH? anyways, you are like the Ganthet of Wikia Wiki Admins d (^_^). Hi Rod12, I got Green Lantern Vol 4 #49 finished and will do the back-up story as soon as I can borrow the Tales of the Corps Graphic Novel from a friend of mine, it shouldn't take too long. Also, I'll be doing the Green Lantern Corps Vol 2 #39-44 Synopses soon as well. These are the only ones that I can do, at least for the moment. It's oddly fulfilling knowing that I can contribute so much to this site and knowing that someone will read something that I've written in order to learn a bit about Green Lantern. :) From Loki29 Favor Dear Rod12, I'd hate to ask you this but I have no way to do this myself due to being banned from editing the Spider-Man Wiki and you're about the only one I have a rapport with on Wikia. Could you please contact Professor Nonya Floopinhagin on the Spider-Man Wiki and tell him I apologize and I realize I was out of line. It was just that I was saddened by the state of the wiki and wanted to help do my part to help and then with the conflict I was having with him/her I felt like I was being purposely hindered. Also could you please explain to them why References are important. If you can't do this I understand and it's no big deal. Loki29 09:07, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for vouching for me Loki29 23:47, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Blackest Night TPB that I own. Because Borders is closing I have attained the TPB of the Blackest Night Mini-Series, Blackest Night: Green Lantern, Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps, and Green Lantern: Agent Orange. From Loki29 Guardians Project Heya Rod, sorry for not keeping in touch and will get that other project done when I can on the Superman wiki. But anyway, I wanted to ask you about the Guardians project I was working on namely a better history section to cover all the major events faced by the Oans. Its on my personal page but I am not sure whether to put it in or not. Thought if you could have a look at it and if you thought it was alright to do so. I was hoping for some new revelations on the Guardians in the recent story arcs but nothing too big happened so... Anyway, let me know what you think. Darth Batrus 11:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hiya Rod, ugh once again the real world keeps me busy for a bit. No worries, whenever I get the chance, will commence the Legion project on the Superman wiki. Also, I quite like the writer pages you have done for the X-Men site so good work with that and thanks for it. Also, I see your point on the Krona front, I think the problem is that there is no correct chain of events with him. Maybe I might work on it a bit more before posting it on the Guardian page though I am worried that people will update the main page and I will have to reupdate my own version everytime :-/ Hmmm, a predicament but I don't want to post an incorrect or incomplete Guardian history just yet so might see how to fit it in. The writers sure don't make it easy for us wiki editors :p j/k Anyway, take care! Darth Batrus 12:54, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Orange Lantern Corps Oath Hey Rod I just like to know. is the oath in Lantern Oaths (Disambiguation) is real or not.Naruto 45 03:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Synopsis Hey rod I,am doing fine. I just have been busy with college stuff , as for writing the Issue Synopsis for the new 52 I will writ it if I like the Issues. So far I have been disappointed with the new 52. Because of what they have done with the heroes such as Superman. So I will see if I like the new Green Lantern Issues. P.S I do hope we get the Orange Lantern oath.Naruto 45 04:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC)Oh I forgot to say I writ Issues the if I have the time because of the college stuff Naruto 45 04:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ysmault Hey Rod which Space Sector is Ysmault located in its page says its in 2814, but in Red Lantern #1 it says it in 0666. Can you tell which one it is.Naruto 45 05:21, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Arkillo Hey Rod I would it be alright to put in his trivia that he got back his finger that he lost fighting Kilowog .Naruto 45 22:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Opto309v Opto309v's article even says he is a former Black Lantern yet the List of Former Black Lantern Corps Members isn't allowed to list him? That makes as much since as not listing Hal Jordan as former Green Lantern Corps Member. --Revan's Exile 04:55, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I see how you did it now, considering the length of the fallen GLs list it might be the better solution. --Revan's Exile 06:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Animation slider I changed the Animation slider image on the home page, hope you don't mind but it does coincide with the new animated series. - Doomlurker 22:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Sliders I think the movie slider should stay but maybe not be the first slide, perhaps the animated series or the comics slider first, and then we could change the slider to be an image from the DCnU. As for the background it should either stay the same as it is currently OR be replaced by a new one rather than reverting to the old one. - Doomlurker 19:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Personally I wouldn't have the same images in the background as on the homepage. But that's my view of it. I'm making the new comic slider and I'll have a think on the background. As for the archive page, it probably is needed but I'll get to it eventually. - Doomlurker 21:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Editing Work Your Welcome. As we speak, I'm writing the Synopses for Green Lantern Corps #39, Green Lantern Corps #40, Green Lantern Corps #41, Green Lantern Corps #42, Green Lantern Corps #43, and Green Lantern Corps #44. I have started buying individual issues of comics now, I read Green Lantern, Green Lantern Corps, Red Lanterns, and New Guardians. I have the second and third issues of all four series, I plan on writing the issue synopses and any other information that I can contribute to the issue pages. Doctor Who finale was freaking awesome. Did you hear that Harry Potter director David Yates will be making a movie, it will probably take about two or three years to finish and it will have absolutely nothing to do with the tv series. I think they are just doing that in order to reset the regeneration clock. Loki29 22:05, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, question actually. How much detail should the synopses have? I feel like I'm using too much detail by doing a play-by-play. What do you think? {C}{C Loki29 23:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Update Sounds like a good background idea. What do you think of the new slider? - Doomlurker 22:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, sounds good. - Doomlurker 23:44, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, leave the covers and I know that user is annoying. Words may need to be had. - Doomlurker 01:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Oh hey Rod. I come around ever so often. In short I have been a little taken up, you know. Going to uni, sorting out finances, finding out I'm bi, getting ready for christmas recently. It's all been hectic, you know. Anywho I have no problem with the bloke becoming a member. I've noticed him around Imp Keepers Hiya Rod, thanks for the comment. I was keen to know more about their backstory before making an article but it seems that they are going to do a big reveal near the end so thought maybe its time to just make the article anyway. Anyway, I have been doing fine. How about yourself? Enjoying the Christmas/New Year period? The X-Men site is going fine as well, thanks for asking :) I am still mostly focusing on small obscure articles to provide something unique for people to see when visiting. And no worries, maybe some people will join in time once the wiki is more developed and also I appreciate the work you are doing like with the artists and stuff. As for, Loki, he seems to be doing a good job on the issue stuff so I think might be worthwhile adding him to the Wiki Staff. Anyway, talk to you later. Darth Batrus 14:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Rod, just wanted to say Merry Christmas and a coming Happy New Year to you. Wanted to reply yesterday but got caught up in work. I also saw Sherlock Holmes and it was indeed a very good movie. I hope they make at least one more and maintain that style format. The Dark Knight Rises trailer is also quite good as well. On New 52, I have been reading Aquaman as well which is done by Geoff Johns which is quite interesting so far since it revitilises that character. Plus, been reading a bit on Stormwatch. Will see if I can contribute to their respective wiki's in time. Anyway, talk to you soon! Darth Batrus 14:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Posting whole scans i was wondering. can i post scans of emerald twilight? cause i found the scans From Comicbookfanboy Wiki Request. Question Can you give me a link to get a Wiki Request. Thanks - Moe Howard. Update I don't have archive pages on this wiki... so you can delete them... Or rather I do but not ones called "User:Doomlurker/Archive 1" its "User talk:Doomlurker/Archive 1" - Doomlurker 23:27, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Animated Series photos Why did you delete the Aya, Atrocitus, and Zilius Zox photos? Is it becasue they weren't actual images from the show? I thought they fit quite well in the pages they were in. Wouldn't the Green Lantern Animated Series poster count since it's not from the show? BlindmelonKen 12:50, January 15, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki I'm planning on doing a sepreate wiki about the new Green Lantern cartoon called Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki. Would there be any problem with this? BlindmelonKen 14:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Hmm So what's all this spam on my talk page? Is it intentional? :P - 20:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I would help out but I don't know much about Batman or Superman, and most of my time is taken by maintaining Brickipedia (I'm admin there). But I'll help out here a bit from time to time. :) - 12:55, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) - 20:58, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Character Templetes I've managed to become admin of the Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki but I have came across a bit of a problem. How do I create a new Character templete? BlindmelonKen 00:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Help with Wiki Do you think you could help with the Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki? Here's a link to it here. BlindmelonKen 01:33, February 3, 2012 (UTC)BlindmelonKen Hi You are the most incredible admin I have ever seen. Numbuh400 20:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Image I can't delete it either. But that editor I banned managed to edit 1000 articles on one wiki to say "This Wiki is closing down" so I thought I'd be safe rather than sorry. - Doomlurker 23:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I've blocked him. And I did see your message and edited accordingly. Nice work as usual. - Doomlurker 00:09, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance yet. I want to but I'll probably wait for it to come out on DVD, it looks pretty good (like you I didn't mind the first) but I don't have a lot of time to go to the cinema at the moment. - Doomlurker 00:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation I'm thinking of altering the navigation bar to something more like on the Batman Wiki. Any objections? - Doomlurker 12:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Redirect When you delete a redirect can you make sure there is nothing linking to it? For example you deleted Parallax (Green Lantern Movie) after I moved it to Parallax (Clancy Brown) but every article that linked to Parallax (Clancy Brown) was redirected from Parallax (Green Lantern Movie) and thus by deleting the Green Lantern Movie redirect you got rid of all the links to the Clancy Brown version. - Doomlurker 21:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) There is a "What Links Here" tool that shows you every article that links to a page. All you need to do is look at this rather than trying to remember what articles link to it. Also I updated the navigation. - Doomlurker 21:37, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I will be doing it on each wiki. If there's anything specific you want in the navigation on the others let me know. - Doomlurker 22:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) What I've done is the only way that the Black and White Lanterns can be included. If you don't like it I'll revert it. - Doomlurker 22:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Message-Archives